The Birthday Girl Part II The Icing on the Cake
by brynnamorgan
Summary: “Of course,” Alex added mischievously, “if you really want to put the icing on the cake...you two could... you know... while I watched.” Complete Check AN for details
1. Chapter 1

Title: Icing on the Cake - The Birthday Girl Part II  
Author: Linda/Brynna  
Rating: M17+ for Graphic Sex, Language  
Categories: Romance/PWP/Threesome  
Characters: B/A/M  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Slash

Summary: "Of course," Alex added mischievously, "if you really want to put the icing on the cake...you two could... you know... while I watched."

I can't put the second part of this storyline here due to restrictions on graphic content. I also cleaned this part up slightly for this web site. The story in its unedited entirety will be posted at Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction under my author name of brynna.

With thanks always, always to my beta-reader, TrinityWildcat, aka Louise

Disclaimer - I do not own, put a claim on, or even pretend to be the creators and owners of the Law and Order Criminal Intent characters presented herein, Robert Goren, Alexandra Eames and Mike Logan. I'm not gonna sell this stuff, nor make a dime off of it. I'm just taking them out for a little bit of fun.

Icing on the Cake - The Birthday Girl Part II

_Why did life have to be so damned complicated?_

Mike Logan, Detective First Grade, NYPD, leaned against the door jam leading from the bathroom into Bobby Goren's bedroom, taking in the sight before him. Before him, wrapped around each other tightly, lay Alex and Bobby. All he had to do was slide back in behind Alex and once again he'd be part of what they had, if only for a little while.

He gave a mental shrug and threw off the sudden longing as best as he could. Last night HAD been good, he admitted. More than good, it had been fantastic. The sight and feel of Alex riding him, ecstasy written all over her face was one he would never forget. Once she'd gotten over the idea that she was about to become part of a threesome she had cut loose with abandon. That alone thrilled him just thinking back on it.

_Still, though…_

What Alex couldn't have known was that as she and Bobby climaxed that he couldn't keep his eyes off Bobby's face.

It had been almost twenty years, he thought ruefully. When the AIDS epidemic began to make itself known he'd put himself off the market where the other side of the playing field was concerned. Besides, he had his reputation as a ladies' man to maintain (which wasn't hard to do - he really did love women).

_Then again…_

From the moment he'd met Bobby the twenty years of being without a man had slammed into him, taking his breath away. The man was a fine specimen of male, intelligent, and with that odd personality, tics and quirks that annoyed the hell out of a lot of people but Mike found… unique, to say the least. Then Bobby had approached him about participating in a ménage a trios, specifically focusing on Alex and her fortieth birthday, causing Mike to force himself to not leap at the chance and appear too eager, wondering privately just how far things would go between the two men. He'd pretended to give the matter some thought, let the other man persuade him, then agreed.

He had summoned every ounce of restraint within him to not touch Bobby any more than was necessary during the entire time they'd made love to Alex. When he'd felt Bobby's hard thighs against his while they double-teamed her he'd nearly swooned. Then seeing Bobby shut his eyes, ecstasy written all over his face, those lips… just what would those lips feel like on him? he wondered.

_Snap out of it._

He continued to lean against the door jam and debated on whether to join the couple or borrow a pair of Bobby's sweatpants, grab something from the fridge and park himself in front of the TV to watch infomercials. Wouldn't be the first Saturday morning he'd spent that way, wouldn't be the last. Then again, there was the warmth of Bobby Goren's bed, the sleek woman he could curl his body around, and the intoxicating scent coming from Goren himself.

The latter won. With a mental resigned sigh he slid carefully back into bed, drew the blankets back up over all of them and snuggled his head in the crook of Alex's neck. Now THIS was a way to spend a Saturday morning, he decided, venturing to slide an arm around her waist and pretending that the hardness of Bobby's abdomen against his forearm didn't exist.

Bobby stirred, rolled to his side and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbed sleepily at his eyes, then stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. Moments later, he emerged, crawled back into bed and promptly fell back asleep, leaving Mike slack-jawed. Damn, Goren was built, he thought hungrily, feeling his loins stir slightly against Alex's behind. Okay, this could get complicated. Or maybe not, he thought as he nuzzled her neck. Suppose Goren would mind if he laid his girlfriend while watching the other man sleep? He repressed a grin at the thought.

"Uhmm." Alex stretched lazily, then turned to face him. For a moment she gave him a startled look, then relaxed into a smile. "Oh yeah," she mumbled drowsily, leaning to press her lips against his. "Good morning, Mike," she whispered, rubbing her fingertip along his whiskered cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Damn, what a beautiful woman Alex was, he thought, smoothing her hair and kissing the tip of her nose affectionately. Slowly she extracted herself from his embrace then climbed over Mike and out of bed.

"Don't start anything without me," she said mischievously over her shoulder as she made her way into the bathroom. He repressed a groan and flung his head back onto the pillow, only to freeze at the sight before him.

During her climb out of the bed, Alex had dragged the covers down, leaving Bobby's backside in plain sight.

_Damn._

A well-turned ass curved into a nicely muscled back, with just the faintest of love handles that indicated Bobby was human just like any other man in his mid-forties. Mike's fingers twitched; it took everything he had inside of him to not reach out and trace his fingers along Bobby's spine, or to lean over and press his lips to the small of the other man's back. Dark, perverse thoughts came up unbidden; a breathless visual of being on his back, hands tied to the headboard… Alex astride his face while Bobby penetrated…

_Double-damn. _

Bobby turned over to face him, then buried his head into the pillow and sighed into deeper slumber. Just as nicely built from the front, Mike thought, taking in the muscular chest, firm biceps, chest hair. He liked men both hairy and smooth; this one was hairy but not overly. Handsome son of a bitch, too. Arched brows led to a slightly pug nose that suited him, lips full but not overly - he hated the pretty boy look himself and Goren was anything but that.

"Marvelous, isn't he?"

Alex's whisper in his ear made him startle; it was all he could do to keep from letting out a squeak of surprise as she climbed over him again and snuggled down against him. Mike wrapped himself around her spoon fashion and nestled his head against hers. A long silence hung between them before she stirred and whispered again.

"It's okay, Mike."

He repressed a snort. "Yeah, I guess," was his equally whispered reply in deference to Bobby's being sound asleep.

"How long?"

"Since high school… maybe earlier, first time college."

She laid her hand on Bobby's chest, causing Mike's mouth to go dry. Damn, he'd give anything to do that, he thought hungrily, watching as she lightly caressed Bobby's pectoral muscles, threaded her fingers through his chest hair. So strange, he thought, snuggled against a woman he was mightily attracted to, yet they both shared an attraction for the same man.

The softness of springy chest hair beneath the palm of his hand made him realize he'd given into the impulse to touch Bobby. Slowly he slid his hand up, listening to Alex's indrawn breath - okay, she was turned on - then across to palm one hard pectoral muscle. Bobby drew in a breath, then settled back into sleep, causing Mike to grin in spite of himself.

"Sound sleeper," he whispered against Alex's neck as he moved his hand to the other pectoral and slowly rotated his palm. "I wonder just how sound?" He traced one flattened nipple with his fingertip, felt Alex's hips shift against his as that same fingertip traced the furrow of chest hair down to Bobby's navel, then paused teasingly.

"Tell me, Alex." His whisper was a purr in her ear. "Ever wonder if another man could… show you what pleases him? Which touch, which…" he laved his tongue along her neck and she arched, repressing a moan, "flick of the tongue, nip of the teeth…"

"Dammit, Logan," she hissed, her hips squirming by then.

"Think about it."

With that he caved in. Finally.

He leaned across Alex and pressed his mouth to Bobby's.

His first thought was that he'd missed the feel of masculine whiskers against his chin. His second was that Bobby had the nicest feeling lips, warm and soft.

Lips that were presently opening beneath his, accepting his tongue for exploration...

TBC…


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I've gotten several requests for this story to be finished. Actually, it's _been_ finished since the day I uploaded it here. It's not posted here because it's... just too graphic for this archive.

However, if you want to read this story in its entirety, plus all of the others to go with it go to the following: www dot fosff dot net / series dot php?seriesid2 (change the dots to . and remove the spaces). Or pm me and I'll send you the address. This points to the entire series, from the original I wrote, sequel, TrinityWildcat's prequel and sequel to my sequel; along with a Bobby/OC threesome I wrote featuring Olivia Benson entitled "The Birthday Boy." An alternate location is at www dot foreverfandom dot net (with the usual substituting dots for . and removing the spaces). Go to Categories, TV, Law and Order: Criminal Intent. Some of it is under "The Birthday Series." Trinity's is below that.

Oh, and there's another sequel in the works to follow up Trinity's sequel. ;-)


End file.
